


Medea 下篇

by mephistozero



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	Medea 下篇

惊骇凝固在了艾汀那双金棕色的瞳孔里，他徒劳地挣扎着，推拒着王弟的抚触。然而，由于那些无处不在的符文的作用，他的四肢全然用不上半分力气，他并不是个完整的欧米伽，也没有经历过发情期，阿尔法的费洛蒙从来不曾对他产生过一星半点的影响，但是现在，那个一直被他有意忽略的地方却叫嚣着，呼唤着欲望的侵袭。

索莫纳斯用双臂禁锢着他的兄长，将他按在了那张宽大的眠床上。

“王兄，我说过，我从来就不曾想过要加害您。刚刚的那瓶酒里并没有下毒，而是掺了些别的东西。”国王扣住艾汀的后颈，将他面朝下压制在柔软的床榻间，一层层地剥去了男人的衣衫，他抚摸着那个令人难以启齿的地方，将手指挤进狭小的入口搅了搅。他舔净了手上淋漓的黏液，志得意满地说道，“看来这些医官耗费一年光景调配的药剂，并没有令人失望。王兄，您发情了。”

“索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆，请你现在立即从我的身上滚下去！”艾汀颤抖着，咬牙切齿地怒叱道，“难道是权势汩没了你的廉耻吗？如果你憎恨我，大可以采取别的手段，这种行径即使搁在你的身上，也略嫌下作了！”

兄长的怒吼却换来了国王的一阵大笑，他一面在艾汀结实的背脊上撩拨，信手燃起一丛丛欲望的火焰，一面笑道：“我亲爱的王兄，虽然您在军事和权谋方面聪明绝顶，但是对于这些人情的沟壑却异常地天真。自从少年时期，我第一次梦见您赤身露体地躺在我的怀抱中时，欲望就在我的心中扎了根，它随着我的成长日趋壮大，我却一直认为那不过是个不切实际的痴想。直到您第一次展露出了神巫的力量之时，我才窥见了这番贪恋的转机。”

他伏在艾汀的背上，仔细地嗅着那隐隐从男人身上蒸腾出来的，愈发浓烈的乳香味道，这种异域香料的气息引人心醉神迷。他说道：“王兄，这具畸形的身体给您带来了不少烦恼吧？虽然我们的母亲来自弗勒雷一族，但我们都知道，神巫的力量，只存在于欧米伽的血系之中。您，我的王兄，身为一名不折不扣的阿尔法，却施行了这番神迹，人们声称这是六神赐予伊奥斯大陆的福佑，但我却从中窥看到了您的秘密。”

令人销魂荡魄的快感如同野火一般，顺着尾椎蔓延上来，艾汀仍在徒劳地抵御着肉体本性的威能，他摇了摇头，想要让脑袋恢复清明，他伪装出一副无动于衷的冷静做派，嘲讽道：“所以陛下想要对您的亲兄弟做些什么呢？这种乱伦的兽行，在六神的眼里，可是难以宽恕的重罪。难道您就不怕那些遍瞩一切的神明降下天谴吗？别忘了您手中那点尚没有焐热的权力是从哪儿来的！它们对于自己亲自拣选的‘天选之王’尚且不留情面，更何况是一位无足轻重的尘世君主！”

“想必王兄还不知道，六神都去睡觉了。即使再来一次魔大战，也无法撼动他们的酣眠。”索莫纳斯做了一个噤声的手势，“现在，我是这尘寰之中至高的统治者，而您，注定将要臣服于我。”

索莫纳斯说着，提起了伪王的胯部，两根手指毫无预兆地侵入了臀缝间狭窄的甬道。他在肠道中摸索着，找到了那个紧紧闭合着的入口，由于这具身体的异样，男人的产道并不会像正常的欧米伽一样自行打开。索莫纳斯轻柔地按压了几下，手指便势如破竹地捅进了那条萎缩的产道。疼痛裹挟着快感，引起了艾汀的一阵颤栗，他破口大骂，将所能找到的最为肮脏污秽的市井之词加诸于路西斯王的头上。

虽则艾汀骂人的本领格外高强，新王却对与他的谩骂不以为忤，他轻笑了一声，继续着手上的工作。在一番潦草的扩张之后，索莫纳斯解开了自己下体的衣衫，早已蓄势待发的性器带着一股强悍的气焰，挤进了艾汀的肠道。他在产道的入口处轻轻地撞击，碾磨，却迟迟不肯进去，他揉弄着男人那头蓬乱的卷发，好整以暇地欣赏着兄长的恐惧。

此时，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，这位面对着死骇的怒潮都不曾有过半分却步的男人，终于真正品尝到了恐惧的味道。他见过那些对人俯首帖耳的欧米伽们，面对那些颐指气使的阿尔法，不管是否出于自愿，天性却不容许他们有分毫的反抗。他也曾经致力于改善这种不平等的状况，但在战乱四起的年代，阿尔法体能上的优势则显得尤为突出。弱者趋奉强者，原是一种不得已的理性抉择——文明是和平的产物，这倒是有几分道理。他目睹过各种愁惨的故事，却未曾想过，自己也会沦落到这般田地。他像只动物一样，被人按住头颅趴在床上，遭受着侵犯，他的尊严业已扫地。鹰隼被缚住了翅膀，雄狮被折断了爪牙，这是何等的悲哀！

“廉耻荡然的狗才！愿我的憎恶能够化为毒咒，让地狱吞没你的生命！”艾汀迸着最后一丝气力，向索莫纳斯吐出了这句话，像是在国王的前额上烙下了一个罪恶的火印。

“王兄，比起地狱，我却有个更美妙的地方可去。”索莫纳斯笑着，撞进了那个童贞未凿的处女地。

发育不良的萎缩甬道被骤然入侵，艾汀只觉得自己被撕成了两半，攒心刺骨的疼痛从下腹爆炸开来，席卷了他的全身。他的头脑在痛苦之中轰轰作响，神智陷入了混沌，他脸色惨白，大张着双唇，却只发出了几声喑哑的嘶鸣。索莫纳斯死死地扣着艾汀的两只手腕，制止住了他逃离的企图，那硕大的凶刃每前进一分，就有一道新的创口被割裂。艾汀紧紧地攥着拳头，指节握得苍白，肌肉劲健的手臂上青筋隆结，索莫纳斯每撞击一下，就有一声凄惨的哀叫被从男人的喉咙间挤逼出来。

在这些见不得人的兽行之中，夜色往往是会助人凶性的。路西斯王无视了他的兄长的痛苦，不知疲倦地伐挞着，仿佛在和自己的死敌进行一场旷日持久的鏖战。在侵略者的蹂躏下，倔强的抵抗被一次次地镇压，狭窄的产道被彻底征服了，它蠕动着，绞缠着那柄凶刃。源自欲望的液体浸润着这片贫瘠的土壤，懦弱的肉体违背了精神的意志，开始与进犯者沆瀣一气。痛苦的火苗渐渐熄灭，情欲像一条毒蛇一般蜿蜒着缠了上来，躯体叫嚣着臣服——这是堕落的伊始。

索莫纳斯感觉到艾汀开始迎合着他的挺进，缓缓地扭动着腰身，他发出了一声低沉的笑，抽出沾染着血迹和粘液的性器。他扳过了兄长的身体，欣赏着那肌肉紧实，线条分明的躯体。他看到艾汀的性器已然鼓胀起来，那硬邦邦的柱体前端正在形成一个粗大的结，这点细节彰明较著地昭示着，现在正被他侵犯着的男人是一名不折不扣的阿尔法，征服强者的快感令索莫纳斯感到无比的兴奋。他一面重新将自己楔入兄长的身体，一面趴在艾汀的耳边，带着些恶意说道：“王兄，您勃起了。”

在索莫纳斯撞进来的瞬间，艾汀发出了一声压抑的闷哼，他睁开双眼，难耐地喘息着，肉体在本能的驱使下，不由自主地摆动着，迎合着路西斯王的顶弄。在欲望吞没性灵之前，他露出了一个恶毒的冷笑，他压抑着喉咙间的颤抖，说道：“亲爱的王弟，刚刚您将前代切拉姆一族的主母称为‘我们的母亲’，这其中恐怕是有些误会。时至今日，不妨教您知道一些过往的密辛。”

“愿闻其详。”在说这话的时候，路西斯王仍然没有停下他那双作恶的手，他揉搓着艾汀敏感的侧腰，舔舐着男人的乳头，挑起情欲的火焰。

“登上了至尊的宝座，想必您的心中相当得意吧？您一定想过，既然我们都出自同样的血脉，凭什么只有我能够坐享万民的趋奉，而您却生而注定一生蹉跎，躬操贱役？不要急着否认，这些想法一定曾在您的脑袋里盘桓过。”艾汀一面徒劳地躲避着索莫纳斯的抚触，一面喘息着说道，“然而，我要告诉您的是，您的身上并没有流着弗勒雷家的血。您的母亲是一名四海为家的神妓，由于美貌，而被我的父亲看中，一夜风流之后才有了您。”

说到这里，伪王露出了一个阴鸷的微笑，“这种不道德的私婚并不被世人认可，更何况我的母亲出身高贵，她的尊严令她无法忍受此番侮辱。于是她在您出生以后，命人暗杀了那名神妓，将您安置在身边看管抚养。而这一切，都是我们的父亲默许的。您还记得吧？您幼年时期，曾经体弱多病，那并不是自然的疾病，而是出自我的母亲暗中的戕害。直到我发现了这桩事情，将您接到自己身边保护了起来，您才能顺利地长大成人。

所以，您明白了吧？我的父母知晓我身体的秘密，但是他们宁可将一名畸形的阿尔法捧上继承人的高位，也不愿意去选择健全的您，正是因为您的身上流着卑贱的血。

我原本以为血脉和出身并不重要，教育可以弥补一切的缺憾，现在看来并不尽然。我比您大十二岁，身为您的兄长，我亲自教导您，养育您，尽到了所有分内的职责，然而您下贱的本性却战胜了一切崇高的感情，给了我一记当头棒喝。您就像是那只用孔雀毛装点自己的松鸦，趾高气昂地混进了贵人堆里，贪他人之功来打扮自己，我管这叫做剽窃投机。①”

说完这番话，艾汀饶有兴味地直视着索莫纳斯的双眼，想要在他的脸上找到遭受巨创的失魂落魄，或是盛怒之下的瞋目切齿，然而在路西斯王那张平静的脸上，他却并没有见到预想中的理性决堤。索莫纳斯嗤笑了一声，说道：“王兄，这些陈年旧事，我早就知道了。”

艾汀怔愣了一瞬，随即爆发出一阵大笑，在近于癫狂的笑声中，他几乎要流下眼泪，他自嘲道：“啊，您全都知道，却仍然选择用可耻的背叛来报偿我的庇护！我是多么地可笑，心慈手软虽是好意，对谁慈悲却大有问题！这条冻僵的恶蛇刚刚感到温暖，便凶相毕露地恢复了本性②。我的王弟，请尽情地耻笑我吧！因为我确实是个蠢东西。”

索莫纳斯皱了皱眉，他一面拭去男人眼角的泪水，一面狠狠地夯进兄长的产道，他挺动着腰身，说道：“王兄，就像您所说的，每个人降生之时，他生命的分量就已然注定了。六神选择了我成为伊奥斯大陆的王者，而至于您，”他舔舐着艾汀的耳廓，感受着他的颤栗，继续道，“而至于您，您生来就是干这个用的。我们的结合无疑是一项伟大的壮举，请安于自己的命运吧，您将为我产下血统最为纯净的切拉姆的后裔。”

伪王被索莫纳斯彻底地激怒了，男人的双眼之中燃烧着一炉愤恨的烈焰，他疯狂地撕咬着路西斯王的脖颈，仿佛妄图扯裂他的皮囊，剖开他的动脉，让鲜血洗清一切耻辱。

艾汀凶悍的反抗激发了索莫纳斯的情欲，他卖力地摇晃着自己的身体，将他的兄长拽进欲望的魔窟。在这种销魂荡魄的境界之中，艾汀神志昏瞀，劲健的双腿不由自主的缠紧了路西斯王的腰胯，一方面，肉体的屈服令他感到羞愧无地；而另一方面，贪得无厌的情欲却叫嚣着，渴望更为猛烈的进犯。直到罪恶的飨宴到达了巅峰，他觉察到索莫纳斯停驻在了他产道的最深处，有什么巨大的东西卡在了那里——他的亲生兄弟正在他的体内成结。

这位大无畏的斗士居然开始绝望地哀求了，他把自己的尊严抛在泥洼里，语无伦次地恳求着他的王弟不要做下这种兽行，然而索莫纳斯只是轻柔地吻着他，将欲望的热流播撒在了那块贫瘠的土壤上。路西斯王彻底标记了他。此时，在本能的驱使下，艾汀的性器断断续续地吐出了浑浊的精液。

艾汀感觉到自己的身体贪婪地吸收着那些屈辱的残迹，一些陌生的东西开始在那里盘踞滋长。索莫纳斯缓缓地抽出身来，他拂开兄长脸上凌乱的红发，带着一脸迷醉的神色，欣赏着这世上最为英勇叛逆的精神，在命运的重击之下惊骇、颤栗，最终陷入崩溃。

路西斯王室的儿子诞生在一个风雨交加的夜里，狂风从窗外呼啸而过，宛如邪灵的军队排山倒海地袭来，“大渊的泉源都裂开了，天上的窗户也敞开了。③”瓢泼的雨势仿佛在人间重现了上古神话之中，那毁天灭地的四十天的光景。空气湿黏，冰寒彻骨，放眼望去，除了一片白茫茫的雨雾，什么也看不见。整个世界仿佛都被拖入了地狱的渊薮。高塔内暖烘烘的，壁炉烧得很热，索莫纳斯在那间囚室之中焦急而忧虑地蹀躞着，不时去搅一下炉子里的灰烬，将炉火弄得更旺些。路西斯王神情憔悴，眼底泛着青黑，他的兄长已经在产床上挣扎了一天一夜了，然而他腹中的那个罪孽的明证，就是不肯爬出父亲的身体。对于一名畸形的阿尔法而言，生育原本就是桩逆天悖理的灾祸，随着艾汀的气息愈渐衰微，垂毙的男人嘴角却扯出了一丝冷笑，这个索莫纳斯一心期待的孩子，马上就要闷死在胎里了。

艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆怀着复仇的喜悦，冷眼玩味着路西斯王的焦灼，直到他看到自己的兄弟带着一脸阴郁的神色走到了他的床边。索莫纳斯一言不发地缚住了他瘫软无力的手脚，他撑在艾汀的上方，亲吻了他的额头。红发男人疑惑地望着他的王弟，他看到索莫纳斯抽出一把匕首剖开了他的肚腹。艾汀挣扎着，发出了凄厉的惨叫，他剧烈地抽搐着，攒心刺骨的疼痛令他眼前发黑。随着索莫纳斯割裂了他的子宫，在他腹腔里翻搅，一阵阵呕吐的欲望伴着痛楚涌上了他的喉头，血块争相从脏腑中挤进了他的食管，他呛咳着，几乎要在自己的血液中窒息。他看到索莫纳斯淌着热泪，不可抑止地啜泣着，从他的肚腹内剖出了一个沾满血污泥垢的肉块。在意识坠入荒渺的深渊之前，艾汀只觉得眼前这一切都无比地滑稽，他想要大笑，想要讥嘲自己的命运，却只体尝到一阵濒死的麻木。

索莫纳斯听着耳畔的哀鸣衰弱下去，逐渐失去了生命的活力，他看到他的兄长僵直的躯体，躺在浸满床榻的血污和汗垢里，眼神中没有一丝光彩，那是一副死人所特有的丧失了性灵的征象。他抱着新生的孩子，静默地坐在床边，等待着这具尸体的苏醒。

当艾汀从冥府归来，呛进了第一口空气的时候，索莫纳斯已经洗净了孩子遍体的血污。这是个肤色白净的男孩，头顶生着几绺蓝灰色的胎毛，新生儿皱巴巴的脸尚且看不出美丑。望着这个孩子，艾汀只觉得他全身的血液都激越地沸腾了起来，一种从未有过的慈爱在他的心中复苏了，他想要去抚摸这个孩子，去疼爱这个孩子，给他世上最美好的一切。他颤抖着向新生儿伸出手去，索莫纳斯带着一种不胜惊喜的神色，像擎起一尊圣物一般，将孩子捧给了他。艾汀轻柔地抚摸着孩子的脸颊，他深知他正在经历着的这种情感的蜕变，源自于欧米伽哺育后代的本能。屈从于体内那点化学元素的召唤，那是连野兽都知晓的把戏，而艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，曾经的天选之王，伊奥斯大陆上最伟大的叛逆者，绝不会让自己的灵魂折服于区区肉身的威能。男人蓦然扼住了孩子的脖颈，他感受到新生儿的脉管生机勃勃的在他的手指之下颤抖，切拉姆家的孩子发出了撕心裂肺的啼哭。

路西斯王彻底慌了神，他用尽了全身的力气，直到折断了艾汀的腕骨，才从新生儿的亲生父亲手中，将奄奄一息的孩子夺了回来。他安抚着哑声哭泣的幼子，充满戒惧地望向自己的兄长。

艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆无动于衷地摩挲着自己受伤的手腕，活动了一下刚刚愈合的手指。随即，他露出了一个阴鸷的冷笑，眼中迸射着咄咄逼人的目光，沉声说道：“陛下，恭喜您，您的恶念终于得逞了。但是，请您一定小心，每个人都有自己的巅峰，就像曾经的那场未竟的加冕是我人生的巅峰，您现在也爬上了自己命运的山顶，在这之后，往往就是一路下跌，难能留步了。牢笼固然有它腐朽的一天，而我这条神厌鬼憎的生命却是漫漫无垠的。一旦这铁窗破裂，复仇的毒血就要湮没整个路西斯王室！我的好王弟，请您警醒些吧，最好终宵都不要合拢您的双眼！您的子嗣就是您向我欠下的债，迟早有一天，我会连本带利地收回。我诅咒您，诅咒切拉姆所有的后裔，他们将像我一样身陷绝境，遭逢困厄，不克永年！我向魔鬼祈祷，祈祷地狱将在印索穆尼亚现身，硫磺和业火将在大地上流淌，将背叛过我的一切都葬入深渊！”

吐出了这番毒咒，伪王注视着索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆仓惶的表情，他神色倨傲，目光如炬，至此，所有人性的美好都在苦难的渊薮之下泯灭了。个人的惨剧落下了帷幕，这片大陆的灾祸却刚刚搭起了舞台。

在印索穆尼亚城外的高地上，那位过客远眺着路西斯的国都，护城河蜿蜒着，勾勒出切拉姆家纹的轮廓。他向着那璀璨的都市伸出手去，攥紧了手掌，仿佛要将眼前金碧辉煌的虚像碾成齑粉。他露出了一个阴惨惨的笑容，轻声说道：“现在，路西斯的孩子们，请放手一搏，让我看看切拉姆家的胆魄吧。”

旅人瞭望着他曾经血肉狼藉的往昔，直到白昼的辉光熄灭，他才重新戴上礼帽，用不成调的声音，哼唱着那曲著名的《夜后咏叹调④》，向着印索穆尼亚的方向徜徉而去了。

——————

①引用自拉封丹寓言《孔雀与松鸦》。

②引用自拉封丹寓言《农夫与蛇》。

③引用自《圣经·创世纪》，上帝降下40天的大雨，毁灭了世界。

④亦即《复仇的火焰》，来自莫扎特歌剧《魔笛》。


End file.
